Love Spell
by ReluctantFangirl15
Summary: AU.  College-aged Kurt is working at Olive Garden for the summer and Blaine is a customer.  They hit it off and Blaine asks Kurt to go to the midnight Deathly Hallows 2 premiere with him.
1. Olive Garden

**Title:** Love Spell  
><strong>Media:<strong> Fic  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG/K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None, it's completely AU.

**Beta:** prosaictragedy  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. College-aged Kurt is working at Olive Garden for the summer and Blaine is a customer. They hit it off and Blaine asks Kurt to go to the midnight Deathly Hallows 2 premiere with him.

**Chapter 1: Olive Garden**

"Brave man, wearing an official Potter tie in a busy restaurant like this," the curly-haired patron says, fingering the bottom of Kurt's tie. "This _is_ Olive Garden, after all. Lots of sauce and messy foods. Maybe it should be striped red and gold instead of silver and green."

"If you knew me, you'd know I'm a Slytherin," Kurt says with a smirk, choosing to ignore that this stranger is encroaching on his personal space due to the fact that said stranger was able to identify his Slytherin tie as authentic. "But I'm impressed. How'd you know it was official?" he asks, taking out his order pad and tugging his pen from it's resting place on his ear.

"The double-solid stripe," the man says. "Plus it's muted, not shiny."

"Keen eye," Kurt says, smiling. "So what'll it be tonight..." he trails off, realizing he doesn't know the man's name.

"Blaine," he says, sticking out his hand.

"Kurt," Kurt replies, shaking hands with him.

"Always happy to meet another Potter fan. I've got my tie in the car," he says, grinning.

"Awesome," Kurt says. "So, what'll it be, Blaine?"

"Pasta fagioli, definitely," Blaine replies. "You guys have the best; no way I can pass it up."

"That's all?"

"Gotta leave room for popcorn and candy at the midnight premiere!"

"Of course," Kurt agrees, jotting down Blaine's order. "I'll be right out with it," he says, heading off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"So who are you going to the premiere with?" Blaine asks as Kurt sets the bowl of soup down in front of him. "Your friends? Your...boyfriend?" He looks up at Kurt curiously.<p>

"Alone, actually. My friends aren't really fans. Cheese?" Kurt asks, holding up a grater.

"Yes, please," Blaine says, and Kurt begins grating the cheese over Blaine's soup. "I'm going alone, too," he continues nonchalantly.

"Interesting," Kurt says, turning around and walking back to the kitchen before Blaine can see the blush appearing on his face.

* * *

><p>Kurt stares at Blaine from the kitchen doorway, admiring his loose curls and sparkling honey-colored eyes until the cook nudges him out the door and reminds him that he's working and has other tables to attend to.<p>

He checks on his other tables before making his way back to Blaine.

"Would you like another bowl of soup?" Kurt asks.

Blaine answers with a question of his own: "I know you're not going to the premiere with anyone, but if you were, would it be your boyfriend? You know, hypothetically."

Kurt's heart flutters at Blaine's question and he finds himself blushing, again.

"Don't have a boyfriend," Kurt manages to say. He makes eye contact with Blaine, who smiles widely.

"Then, yes, I would like some more soup," Blaine responds, thinking that if he can just stick around a little longer, he might just snag a date for his movie tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt decides that Blaine is right, wearing his authentic Slytherin tie to work is a brave move, so why not make another one?<p>

"Why are you going to the movie alone?" Kurt asks, placing another bowl of steaming pasta fagioli in front of Blaine, and deciding to play along with Blaine's game. "Is your boyfriend busy tonight?"

"I'm single, actually," Blaine says conversationally. And before Kurt can even ask, Blaine says, "And my friends are lame and think getting up for work in the morning is more important than seeing this film."

"Maybe you should get some new friends." Kurt says.

"Maybe I should. Do you know anyone who would make a good friend?"

"Maybe," Kurt says before turning and sauntering away.

* * *

><p>Kurt is nearly hyperventilating with giddiness when he gets back into the kitchen. One of the waitresses looks at him and smiles knowingly.<p>

"Get it, Kurt!" she says encouragingly. Kurt blushes and just keeps grinning. He hasn't been this interested in anyone in a long, long time, and this is going much better than he could have hoped.

He makes his rounds to his other customers before heading back to Blaine's table to give him his bill and to ask him the question he's been wanting to ask since Blaine introduced himself.

"You said you had a tie in your car," Kurt says, placing Blaine's check down on the table. "What house are you?"

"If you want to know, you'll have to come to the premiere with me to find out."

Kurt laughs softly and picks up Blaine's empty soup bowl.

"I'm serious," Blaine says, laying his hand gently on Kurt's wrist and looking up at him. "Come with me."

"I would love to," Kurt says, meeting Blaine's gaze and smiling. He places the bowl back on the table and tears off a paper from the of his order pad. In neat cursive, he writes his address and cell phone number on the page and slides it over to Blaine, who tears the paper in half and scribbles his phone number on the bottom before handing it back to Kurt.

"Great," Blaine says. "I'll pick you up at ten."


	2. Awkward Phone Call

**Title:** Love Spell  
><strong>Media:<strong> Fic  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG/K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None, it's completely AU.

**Beta:** prosaictragedy  
><strong>Summary:<strong> AU. College-aged Kurt is working at Olive Garden for the summer and Blaine is a customer. They hit it off and Blaine asks Kurt to go to the midnight Deathly Hallows 2 premiere with him.

**Chapter 2: Awkward Phone Call**

Kurt's phone rings just as he fixes the clasp on his robe. He smiles when he sees Blaine's name appear on the screen.

"Hi," he says softly, his mind still reeling at the fact that he somehow wound up with a date to the last Harry Potter film.

"Hey there, gorgeous," Blaine says, and Kurt can hear the smile in his voice. "What are you wearing?"

"Um...don't you think that's kind of a personal question to ask someone you just met?"

"Oh my gosh, Kurt, that did _not _come out right! I meant it in the 'are you dressing up for the movie' kind of way, not in the 'tell me what you're wearing so we can have phone sex' kind of way."

"Blaine."

"Not that I wouldn't have phone sex with you! I would!"

"Blaine!"

"I mean...wait...no! This isn't coming out right at all!"

"Blaine! It's okay, I understood what you meant!"

Blaine laughs nervously, and says, "I usually only babble like this when I'm nervous."

"Do I make you nervous?" Kurt asks softly.

"A little, yeah," Blaine admits sheepishly. "But you make me feel excited, too. I'm really excited for tonight. I haven't been on a date in a while..."

"Me either," Kurt says, straightening his tie in the mirror. "So don't be nervous. Let's just have fun."

"Deal," Blaine says. So, what _are_you wearing tonight?"

"That, good sir, is a surprise. But I assure you, it is fabulous."

"Are you dressing up?" Blaine asks, worried that his outfit might be too much if Kurt comes dressed normally.

"You'll see. I think you'll be pleased."

"You really aren't going to tell me?"

"Will you tell me what house you're in?"

"Not a chance," Blaine says.

"Then no, I'm really not going to tell you."

"Hmm, guess you really are a Slytherin. I'm leaving now. I'll be at your house in about twenty minutes."


	3. Midnight Premiere

**Title:** Love Spell  
><strong>Media:<strong> Fic  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG/K+  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Kurt/Blaine  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None, it's completely AU.

**Beta:** prosaictragedy

**Summary:** AU. College-aged Kurt is working at Olive Garden for the summer and Blaine is a customer. They hit it off and Blaine asks Kurt to go to the midnight Deathly Hallows 2 premiere with him.

**Chapter 3: Midnight Premiere**

"Wow, Kurt, you look amazing," Blaine says, taking in Kurt's billowing black robe complete with Slytherin crest, a sleek white button-down peeking out from underneath. And of course, the green and silver striped tie, with full Windsor knot.

"I can't believe I'm going on a date with a Hufflepuff," Kurt says with mock disdain in response. His smile gives him away. Blaine looks adorable with his gray wool sweater, tie tucked neatly underneath.

"Did you make the robes yourself?" Blaine asks, running his fingers over the clasp. Kurt realizes that he had been mistaken earlier. Blaine wasn't invading his space, he was just a touchy-feely type of guy, and Kurt finds himself being okay with this despite past issues.

"I did," he says, smiling.

"They're wonderful!"

"Thank you," Kurt says, blushing slightly.

Kurt follows Blaine out to his car and is pleasantly surprised when Blaine opens the car door for him.

"A Hufflepuff and a gentleman," Kurt says. "I really lucked out, didn't I?"

* * *

><p>They have to wait outside the theater until eleven and then they purchase their tickets and load up on popcorn and candy. They're ushered into a theater by a middle-aged man who looks like he'd rather be having a root canal than working a midnight Potter premiere, and they're lucky enough to find seats right in the middle of the theater.<p>

When the lights dim and the previews start a round of applause makes its way through the theater.

Blaine leans over to Kurt and softly whispers, "I'm going to cry. Just so you know."

Kurt reaches into his robes and pulls out a packet of tissues. He places it in the cup holder between them and whispers back, "No worries, I've got us covered."

They exchange a smile, and the lights dim all the way and the Warner Brothers logo dominates the screen.

* * *

><p>The movie is...epic. There is no other way to describe it. Later, Kurt knows there will be things to critique and scenes he wishes were included, but right now this is all he could have ever hoped for.<p>

At this point, he is teary-eyed, but he hears Blaine sniffling a little too, so he knows there's no reason to hide it.

And then comes _that _scene. The one he knew had the potential to absolutely destroy him and suddenly he is sobbing and his vision is clouded by tears.

Kurt and Blaine reach for the packet of tissues at the same time, their hands colliding in midair, and they come to the unspoken agreement to forgo the tissues and instead Blaine grasps Kurt's hand in his own and he never lets go.

* * *

><p>Their tears have subsided by the time the screen flashes <em>Nineteen Years Later<em> and Kurt finds himself, dare he think it, actually slightly _distracted _from what's happening on screen because Blaine's thumb is rubbing small circles onto Kurt's hand and suddenly Kurt's insides are fluttering.

As the credits start to roll, the boys continue to sit there in silence. Kurt leans closer to Blaine and leans his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine leans in closer too, sweetly nuzzling the top of Kurt's head. They wait until most of the theater clears out, and then they make their way back to Blaine's car, hand-in-hand.

They're standing on Kurt's doorstep, neither wanting to say good-bye to the other.

"Tonight was fantastic," Blaine says softly, both of Kurt's hands grasped between his own. He leans down and kisses Kurt gently on the cheek.

Kurt exhales slowly before saying, "Do you...want to come inside? I know it's late...it's just that something about this feels so right and I don't want to say good night just yet." He looks up hopefully at Blaine.

"I would love to," Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt opens the door and leads Blaine inside. He knows this is crazy; they shouldn't be moving so fast. They just met each other, after all. But Kurt thinks that Jo knew what she was talking about when she wrote that there are some things you can't share without ending up liking someone. And Kurt thinks that a midnight Potter premiere is probably one of those things.


End file.
